


Nothing Relieves a Migraine Like Some Tooth-Rotting Fluff

by deathrayofgay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Office AU, also, and sho likes to pamper and care for him when he does, cute sleepy kisses, i guess? it was intended anyway, just dorks being cute, kags suffers from migraines often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathrayofgay/pseuds/deathrayofgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kags is suffering from one of his many incapacitating migraines and his wonderful perfect boyfriend Hinata looks after him <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Relieves a Migraine Like Some Tooth-Rotting Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I, myself, suffer from frequent incapacitating migraines and I came up with the idea for writing this when experiencing one. I was feeling lonely and sad and stuff and I really just wanted to have someone to look after me like Hinata does for Kags in this. Plus in my brain it just made sense for me that Kags suffered from these kinds of migraines too since he's such a genius and a bit of an introvert and it just makes sense to me :)  
> okay that's all bye :)

At about 7:30am, Kageyama Tobio’s alarm wakes him. Upon opening his eyes, he’s greeted with way-too-bright light and a throbbing behind his eyes instead of the mild urge to sleep in like usual. The sound of a train going past his apartment causes a particularly painful pulse and he groans, pressing his face into the pillow. His eyes twitch and it feels like part of his brain is being squeezed in a vise without mercy. He groans again, more loudly this time, throwing his hands to his head. He presses his hands against his scalp tightly, creating a distraction from the internal pain. He whines slightly as he buries his face deeper into the pillow, just as a certain someone walks into the room.

There’s a hum of concern from the doorway and Kageyama hums – or, more accurately, groans – back a response. A soft sigh followed by the shuffling of feet signifies to Kageyama that his worrier has moved to stand beside him.

A hand falls softly to his hair as the visitor speaks, “Are you okay, Tobio?”

He starts to shake his head but flinches, deciding to speak instead, sounding weak and muffled by the pillow, “Not in the slightest, Shoyo.”

Hinata sighs again in sympathy, stroking his boyfriend’s hair softly, “Another migraine?”

Kageyama hums an affirmative and pushes his head a little more into the ginger’s hand. The soft caress is a nice juxtaposition to the pounding within his skull. A soft chuckle comes from the smaller one as he continues to pet his setter’s head.

“I’ll check if we have any pain relievers. If we don’t I’ll run to the store and buy you some, okay?”

Kageyama hums in agreement, but as Hinata removes his hand, he groans in complaint, “Be quick…”

The ginger chuckles again, smiling softly at the taller one, “Okay. I’ll call Suga and let him know we can’t come in today.”

Tobio rolls onto his back and smiles softly at his boyfriend with squinting eyes, “Thank you, Sho.”

The decoy smiles in response, winking jokingly as he leaves the room. It’s a few moments later when Kageyama registers he faintly heard the sound of Hinata saying goodbye and leaving for the store.

~~~

Kageyama barely registers that he’s falling in and out of consciousness, squeezing his closed eyelids tighter together in an attempt to stop the throbbing coming from behind them. He doesn’t know how long it’s been when he hears his bedroom door creak open slightly and sees a fluffy head of orange hair peek through at him.

“Hey, Tobio? You awake baby?”

Kageyama grunts a half-hearted response, shuffling his position slightly to glimpse more efficiently at his silently-tiptoeing boyfriend. Hinata is carrying two mugs with him and concentrating intensely on trying to miss the creaky floorboards.

“I brought you some herbal tea and painkillers, okay? We can cuddle up and watch some TV on low volume.”

Kageyama pushes himself up in to a sitting position, wincing slightly at the pain in his head, “Thanks, that’s perfect.”

Hinata smiles softly and sits slowly next to Tobio, passing him his tea and pills, “Here you go, my King.”

Kageyama playfully glares at the other while taking the tablets, “Oi.”

Hinata giggles and kisses his cheek lovingly, “Sorry baby. Love you!”

The raven-haired man rolls his eyes, almost instantly regretting it because of the stab of pain that accompanied it, “Love you too, I guess.”

The smaller one giggles again and leans against the headboard of the bed, letting the other lean on him. They both quietly drink their tea as Shoyo leans over to switch on the TV with the remote, keeping the volume as low as 10. The show that’s on is game show, _VS Arashi_ , Tobio thinks. Hinata seems to like it and Kageyama is too in pain to really pay attention, so he has no complaints. He drinks his tea and leans against his boyfriend, who’s gently stroking his hair in a soothing manner and laughing quietly to himself.

When the tea is gone Tobio finds himself sleepy but unable to fall asleep just yet. His eyes close and he leans more heavily against the ginger. Shoyo continues to pet his boyfriend tenderly, and Kageyama can hear the television murmuring romantically in the background.

He cuddles into Hinata’s side and mumbles slightly, “Shoyo?”

“Yeah babe?”

“I love you. You’re a perfect boyfriend. I’m glad to have you all to myself.”

The ginger feels himself well up slightly at the emotional words from his less-than-social boyfriend. He bites his lip softly and leans down to kiss his soft, slightly dry lips for a few seconds.

“Thank you, Tobi. I love you too. You dork.”

Tobio smiles softly and mumbles again, “Kiss me more, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at: raythegay.tumblr.com


End file.
